


Pearl

by scandalsavage



Series: 50/500 Celebratory Prompt-A-Thon [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: It’s hard to keep secrets from the world’s greatest detective.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Kara Zor-El
Series: 50/500 Celebratory Prompt-A-Thon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518647
Comments: 23
Kudos: 317
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	Pearl

_ Don't forget to take off your ring. _

Seven little innocent, innocuous words. 

And they’ve ruined Jason’s life. 

Bruce and Clark are arguing in hushed tones off in the corner. Fingers jab in angry, red faces and they both look like they’re three seconds away from trying to take the other’s head off. 

Meanwhile, Jason’s left to fend of the flock of birds and their annoying partners.

By himself. 

He’s going to kill her when she finally shows her stupid, gorgeous face.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us.” Dick is all but pouting. 

“Of course he didn’t mention it,” Damian says like he knows everything. “Father is furious. But I’m much more interested in why she would debase herself with the likes of you, Todd.”

Jason rolls his eyes.

Tim, who has put himself bodily in Conner’s way for all the good it will do if the irate clone wants to come at Jason, just raises his eyebrows. 

“What made you—“

“What was it like?” Jon interrupts Tim, vibrating like a coked up puppy. “Was it romantic? Were there candles? What did you dance to? Oh! Oh! Did she wear a white dress?! DO YOU HAVE PICTURES OF IT?”

Jason just blinks at the kid, rapid fire questions making it hard to figure out where to start.

Except that everyone is staring at him now. Even Conner’s expression has gone curious. Bruce and Clark have paused their conversation and inched closer. 

Mentally, Jason cycles back through the questions, trying to find the one everyone has fixated on.

Uh oh. It’s gonna be hard to answer without getting others in trouble.

“Um... yes?” Jason responds then kicks himself. Stupid honest answers, being put on the spot like that. 

“Wait a minute,” Clark says, moving back toward the group, Bruce following close. “She did? You had... like a real ceremony?”

“Just the two of you?” Bruce growls.

Christ. Jason knows he looks like a deer caught in the headlights. He gulps.

“No,” Tim answers for him, eyes full of a humor no one else seems to feel. “You have to have witnesses.”

That comment prompts an outburst of indignant and offended exclamations and accusations. They’ve all turned toward each other as everyone tries to figure out who knew and didn’t snitch.

He shakes his head at them.

Then, without a hint of warning, a soft voice whispers in his ear, “What’s going on?”

The only reason Jason doesn’t jump is because he’s used to it. 

Instead he huffs and refuses to look at her. “You sent that text to the group,” he explains, watching the continued chaos, waiting for them to notice the newcomer. 

“Which text? I’ve sent a bunch in the last couple hours.”

Now he does give her his attention. It’s still hard to stay focused; she still takes his breath away. Damian’s words float across his mind and Jason finds it difficult to argue with his logic when he’s looking up into soft, sky blue eyes that hover above him.

Why is Kara with him? What does fucking Supergirl see in Jason Todd?

Why on Earth or Krypton did she marry him?

“The reminder to take off my ring.”

She stares at him for a second. Then snorts. “Whoops.”

Jason can’t help it. Her amusement is contagious and he finds himself grinning back.

“Hey!”

Everyone is staring at them again. They look far less amused than Jason and Kara.

“Well?” Dick asks.

Jason and Kara exchange a look.

“Well what?” She says, putting her hands on her hips.

“Who was at your wedding?” Bruce all but snarls. His tone earns him an angry look from Clark.

“And do you have pictures?” Jon adds, still overly excited and not put off by everyone else’s horror. “I want to see how beautiful you looked!”

“Oh,” Kara says, like she was expecting something harder. “Ma and Pa were there.”

Clark’s eyes go wide and his jaw drops. He looks utterly scandalized and betrayed. Jason almost laughs. But Kara chooses that moment to elbow him in the side.

“Right. Uh, Alfred was there too.”

The silence that descends is oppressive. Bruce’s face is carefully blank. Dick’s expression mirrors Clark’s. Damian looks upset and Tim has frozen.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Clark finally asks. He sounds... hurt.

Literally every single head turns toward Bruce. 

The man looks at each of them. Then grunts a  _ hrm _ , strides to a shelf in the corner, and returns.

“Congratulations,” he says, infuriating smirk playing on his lips as he thrusts a small box—meticulously wrapped in white and silver paper with a professional looking silver ribbon—into Jason’s arms. 

Jason scowls. “I fucking told you,” he snaps at Kara.

She just smiles and shrugs. “Open it.”

Once it’s open, Jason’s throat immediately goes tight and he’s gritting his teeth to keep the water welling in his eyes from falling. He knows what it is, the significance. He doesn’t have to ask.

But Kara hears his pulse ratchet up. “Jason?”

“I... Bruce, I—“

“When I found out, I had a set made for all of you,” Bruce explains taking the paper so the others can see the pearl cufflinks flanking a platinum necklace with a single pearl.

“Bruce... are those your mother’s pearls?” Dick asks quietly, reverently.

The older man nods, eyes fixed on Jason’s. “My father gave them to my mother to celebrate their love. It’s time to let go of their dark history; to give them a chance at a second life.”

They stare at each other, the implications of Bruce’s words hanging so thick in the air there’s no way anyone missed Bruce’s unspoken meaning.

That the pearls aren’t the only thing getting a real second chance in Bruce’s book. He’s finally going to make an effort with Jason too.

An elbow digs into Jason’s side making him hiss. 

“For god’s sake, hug the man,” Kara mutters, voice a little thicker than usual.

At least Jason isn’t the only one affected.

Bruce smiles at him and holds out his arms for what feels like the first time since Jason was 15.


End file.
